1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to leak-free flexible conduit, and in particular to a pipe for connecting pipes together without causing leakage, especially to vary its sizes with the temperature changing and still maintain a leak free.
2. Prior Art
The conventional fluid pipe embedded underground requires to be expanded and shrunk with the change of temperature, therefore, they are all designed to be flexible adjustment. One type of which is shown as in FIG. 8 which is mainly composed of a retaining bracket A, a connector B, a packing C, an outer sliding pipe D, an inner sliding pipe E, a gasket F, a fixture G and dust cover H. The retaining bracket A has a circular trough A1 at inside to receive the outer sliding pipe D therein, and the retaining bracket A has a disc A2 at the flange and is formed with apertures A21 thereon. The outer sliding pipe D has a flat end and an arc end, respectively, whereas the flat end is formed with a block D1, thus the outer sliding pipe D is secured to the disc A2 of the retaining bracket A by the connector B, with the arc end sleeved with a packing C and engages to the inner edge of the trough A1 of the retaining bracket A. The connector B is covered by the dust cover H. Further, the inner sliding pipe E has a flange E1 corresponding to the inner diameter of the outer sliding pipe D, and is connected to the block D1 by means of a fixture G. The inside of the outer sliding pipe D has a gasket F which in corporation with the outer flange of the inner sliding pipe E forms a packing connection to prevent leakage. When the outer and the inner sliding pipes D and E are sliding with respect to each other, the block E1 of the inner sliding pipe E will engage to the fixture G and confine its movement.
There are some shortcomings exist on the prior of art which are:
1. The packing C is sleeved in the center between the arc pipe of the outer sliding pipe D and the inner edge of the retaining bracket A, if the flexing angle is unbalancing, the packing C has an uneven force, thus fluid may be spilled from a loosen place of the connector.
2. The outer sliding pipe D and the inner sliding pipe E are connected by a fixture G which has not any connection with the outer sliding pipe D, when an earthquake happens, the outer sliding pipe D will flex which causes the block D1, the inner sliding pipe E and the fixture G to loose causing leakage.